Beauty and the Beast
by Tombraider3
Summary: Severus Snape is reunited with an old friend. He was never able to tell her his feelings before. Will he be able to now? And will his feelings be returned?
1. Chapter 1

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

By: tombraider3

**Summary:**Severus Snape is reunited with an old friend. He was never able to tell her his feelings before. Will he be able to now? And will his feelings be returned?

**Disclaimer:** I of course do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to JK Rowling and I love her for making them.

"_**There is no remedy for love..." -Henry David Thoreau**_

**Chapter 1:**October 26th,1982 4:46 a.m.

"Someone among us is a traitor," A cold voice declared. Severus Snape stood in a large ring of Deatheaters. They had gathered in a clearing in the woods early in the morning of October 26th. There was a frost on the ground and a soft fog tickling their ankles. His breath appeared before him in puffs of white smoke. The man in front of him shouting was Lucius Malfoy. Severus could feel his blood running cold. Surely the couldn't mean him.

He had been a spy for Dumbeldore for almost 8 years now. Even though Voldemort had disappeared only a year ago, he still had very loyal supporters. He had been so careful. How could they have only been figuring it out now? Severus could feel his blood freeze in his veins when he realized whom Lucius was taking about.

"They've been watching our movements and reporting them to the enemy. That will end today!" Lucius roared. He began to walk around the group slowly, as if a tiger sniffing out his prey. Lucius stopped in front of a figure cloaked in black.

"See the enemy," he said throwing back the hood of the figure. The figure stared Lucius in the eye defiantly.

"Take a good look," growled Lucius grabbing them by the wrist and throwing them into the middle of the circle. Severus found himself staring even though he'd seen them a million times and again. Standing before him was a fellow classmate of his, a Gryffindor, the most hated Hogwarts House by Slytherin. The figure's dark brown hair, which was, shoulder length and in loose curls was easy to make out in the dark. The figure's light brown eyes viewed the scene and their plump lips curled into a sly grin.

A murmur of the person's name broke the silence.

Lucius pointed a pale finger at her, "Faith Sloom!"

"Some of you might know this girl from Hogwarts. She is a filthy mudblood Gryffindor," He spat. Faith's eyes darted around to view the lifeless cloaked figures.

"This is what happens to spies," Lucius said raising his wand while she wasn't looking.

"CRUCIO!" he yelled. Severus could feel his heart stop as he watched Faith withering on the ground and Lucius laugh like a maniac. What was only a matter of seconds felt like centuries to Severus. Finally, Lucius stopped and Faith lay there for a minute. It was dead silent until she broke the silence by retching blood. She shot a look back at Lucius, blood staining her lips, he smiled and raised his wand again. Faith scrambled to her feet and tried to make a run for it but several Deatheaters caught her. She was able to rip herself away from a few of them but then Severus walked over and yanked her from them. He held her by the elbow and dragged her in front of Lucius. Severus held her firmly and Lucius's lips curved into a wicked smile. Faith managed to look past the hood of her captor and see Severus's face outlined in it.

"Severus-" she whispered as Lucius raised his wand.

"Don't-" she pleaded as Lucius screamed

"Avada Ked-" but before he could finish the two were gone with a loud pop.

* * *

Severus stared at his new surroundings. The sky was just beginning to turn a light purple. There was a set of bright yellow muggle building equipment in front of them. Faith breathed heavily and Severus let go of her semi-reluctantly. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Severus. I'll find a way to repay you," she breathed into his ear.

"I know you will." He replied giving her a light squeeze.

She let go of him, "Can you find a way to tell everyone what happened to me? Make something up," Severus nodded and felt a lump form in his throat. Was this going to be the last time that he was going to see her? Severus had always viewed her as foolish for joining the Deatheaters. He understood why she did it though. Most people would jump out and try to kill the people that murdered your best friend, but Severus wished dearly that she had never put herself into harm's way. She gave him a fleeting smile as His heart ached as he watched her walk she turned around and began to walk away. farther and farther away from him. Suddenly she turned around and called out

"Oh! And Severus-"

* * *

"Severus!" a voice rang out, jostling Severus from his thoughts. Severus stared blankly up at Dumbeldore.

"You're going to miss the start of term feast," Dumbeldore said with that little smile he always had plastered to his face. Severus nodded and followed Dumbeldore into the Great hall. Severus only stared dead ahead, he walked right up to the staffs table and took his usual spot just as the returning students piled in. He watched them with mild interest. He saw Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends talking wildly as they sat down as their was only Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts and already he was exactly like his father. He had awfully untidy black hair, and had a knack for getting in trouble, but just like his father he had a tendency to get out of. After the sorting of the first years, Dumbeldore stood up to give his usual speech. Severus rarely paid attention; he just clapped in the appropriate places, but always listened in to find out who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was.

"And we all at Hogwarts would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbeldore beamed.

'Let's see what fool Dumbeldore has chosen this year'

"Faith Sloom!" cried Dumbeldore. Severus could feel his heart stop. Had he just heard him right? Faith Sloom at Hogwarts? Severus leaned far forward and sure enough there she sat at the end of the table. She looked the same as always as she stood up and nodded towards the school. She was of average height and her rose colored lips pulled into a wide smile.

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Professor Flitwick made a squeaky noise of excitement.

"Remember her Severus? Do you?" chirped Flitwick.

How could he have forgotten? He had first met her in the middle of his first year...

* * *

"Now Severus, I've found you a tutor to help you improve on your charms," a young professor Flitwick said in a high pitched voice.

"Who is it?" Severus inquired shuffling his feet.

"Well, as soon as they get here you will find out," stated Flitwick. Suddenly the door opened and in walked one of the most beautiful girls Severus had ever seen. Her hair was short and curly. Her shirt was untucked and her tie hung loosely at her neck. She was fixing her robes as she approached them. She was absolutely perfect, except for the Gryffindor patch on the front of her robes

"Sorry I'm late professor," she muttered with a slight smile across her lips.

"Quite alright Faith." Flitwick responded. He turned to Severus, "Severus,This is Faith Sloom,"

Severus recognized the name. He had heard countless teachers having to tell her to be quiet in class, but he had never put name to face. She gazed at Severus with her light brown eyes as Flitwick squeaked.

"This is Severus. He'll be the one you will be tutoring,"

"Well, shall we go to the library?" Faith asked with her bright smile, Severus only gave a sheepish nod.

On the way over to the library a shout across the hall broke the silence.

"Hey Faith!"

Faith turned around and Severus stopped also to look at the person. It was Severus's least favorite people in the whole world, James Potter and Sirius Black.

"What?" Faith hollered back with an exasperated tone.

"Where are ya going?" James hollered.

"Library," She responded.

"Why are ya going with ol' bucket of grease?" Sirius yelled back.

"Why don't you two go pester Lily. She's in the Astronomy Tower," Faith yelled at them and then spun on her heel and started towards the library.

"Well, imagine their surprise when they realize Lily is really still asleep," Faith said laughing. Severus couldn't help but laugh along. Her laugh was infectious. She had her head thrown back and her shoulders rocking

**4 years later**, Faith was still helping Severues with his Charms and he was loving every minute of it.

"This is stupid," Severus said throwing his quill down in frustration.

"Hmmm?" Faith inquired looking up from the book she was reading. She looked across the table at what Severus was reading. Her eyes gazed over it and her face screwed up in confusion.

"Ok look," She said getting up and moving to sit next to him. She leaned far over his shoulder to look at the book.

"It's all in the way you move your wand," She said pointing to the picture. Severus looked at the picture but found his thoughts wandering when he smelled her. She smelled of Sandalwood Rose. She always did. It was if she bathed in the stuff. She looked up at him and Severus held her gaze.

Suddenly, someone joining the table distracted them.

"Hey Faith," A female voice said. Severus and Faith both looked up. Severus only knew the girl from what he had seen of her out on the quidditch field, Susannah Murry. She was the captain of the Gryffindor team.

"I just wanted to let you know that practice is tomorrow instead of today. I can't find James or Sirius anywhere so when you see them can you tell 'em?" She asked with a thick accent that was clearly American. Faith nodded and with a flash Susannah was gone. Shortly after Susannah had left they were distracted again. Severus's head pitched forward as someone slapped him upside the head. He turned around and glared at the person behind him, Sirius Black.

"Hey Snivillus," Sirius said with a malicious grin. James was on the other side of the table leaning far over it and giving Severus a wicked grin.

"What do you two want?" Faith asked sighing.

"Awwww,isn't she cute when she's frustrated? What is Snivillus being stubborn? Need us to teach him a real lesson?" Sirius asked with a sly smile while pinching Faith's cheeks.

"I heard Susannah was looking for us. What'd she want?" James asked.

"Only to tell you that practice is still on for today," Faith said flatly.

"Thanks," James said turning around to leave.

"See you later Snivillus. Bye Faith," Sirius replied as he followed James out.

* * *

Severus snapped out of yet another memory when he noticed the large quantities of food piled in front of him. He found it hard to eat with her only 5 seats away from him. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. When the feast was over and everyone was starting to clear out of the Great Hall. He scanned the hall looking for Faith and found her with Harry Potter. No doubt she was telling him how much he looked like his father, but had Lily's eyes. She would also of course tell him what a troublemaker his father was and how incredibly popular his mother was. _'She'll tell him that Lily and her and her been-oh I don't know-…inseperable!_ Severus thought as she left the Great Hall

Severus walked towards the teacher's wing of the school in a bitter mood. He gave the password to the old man reading a book and found himself in a hallway. He then walked down the hallway, turned right and the 2nd portrait on the right was his. It was of two men who sat at a desk whispering excitedly.

"Polyjuice," Severus said and the portrait swung open. He quickly stepped through and stared around at his room. There was a desk in one corner with a window overhead. A large four poster bed was in one corner placed next to a fireplace. On the other side of the fireplace was a door which he already knew lead to the bathroom. Severus's trunk lay at the foot of the bed. He went over to unpack it, but found himself restless and unable to do it.

He stood up and began pacing the room muttering to himself.

"Dear God Man! Stop your muttering," A portrait of an elderly woman shouted. Severus ignored her and continued to pace. The elderly woman listened tentatively.

"Girl trouble eh?" She said after a minute or two. He just looked up at her with a glare.

"Well, that certainly won't win her over. My advice would be to talk to her. Girl's like that," The woman said with a smug smile. Severus rolled his eyes and left the room. He knew that he just had to talk to her before he could get any sleep. His heart hammered in his chest as he paced the halls back and forth. When a set of footsteps drew close, Severus's heart froze. His palms went cold and he walked quickly towards the steps.

"Severus…shouldn't you be getting to sleep?" McGonagall asked. Severus's heart fell when he realized that it wasn't Faith's steps he had heard.

"Can't sleep," he managed to mutter. McGonagall nodded and walked off down the hall and to her own portrait. It swung back and she climbed into her room. Severus heaved a large sigh and turned around.

"Severus,"

Severus stopped cold. He looked up and saw Faith walking his way. As if on cue, his heart hammered and the breath was stolen out of his lungs. His mind began to zip around in every direction. What should he say? She was coming his way with that large bright smile and he was standing like an idiot.

"Hi," he managed to say in one breath as she approached him.

"When did you become a professor? You're not teaching Charms are you?" she asked teasingly

"Oh, you couldn't tell? I could have sworn that all the students glowed because they accidentally did their lumos charms backwards," he said sarcastically while teasing her. Dear God! Where were these words coming from? Faith laughed and asked

"Well if you're not teaching Charms what are you teaching?"

"Potions,"

"That suits you. Well, tell me when you start teaching Charms and I'll be sure to move to a new continent for fear of blowing up," She said with a smile and turning to leave. Severus stood there for a minute and then went to his room. He looked in the mirror and realized he had a smile plastered to his face. 'Why am I smiling like an imbecile?' He shook his head and then climbed into bed. His last thought before sleep overtook him was '_Was she flirting with me?…Dear God I hope so_'.


	2. Friends

**"_All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand_" - Ella Wheeler Wilcox**

**Chapter 2: Friends**

"First quidditch game is tomorrow." Faith said as she and Severus began to pack up their things after an afternoon of studying.

"Yeah. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw." Severus added.

"Are you going to come?" Faith asked. Severus's mouth went dry. He always went, but why would she ask him if _he_ was going?

"I always come." He muttered looking down at his feet. '_If only my heart would stop pounding for ten seconds, maybe I could think of something intelligent to say to her. Damn my heart!'_

"You do?" Faith asked with her smile.

"Yeah I can only hope that Potter gets smacked with a bludger." Severus put in coolly as they left the library. Faith laughed and remarked

"I'll see if I can make it happen. I've been wishing for the same thing all year. His head's gotten quite big when it comes to quidditch. He thinks he's the best 5th year chaser to ever come to school."

"Are you sure he doesn't think he's the best chaser ever to walk the Earth?" Severus added sarcastically. Faith smiled and replied

"Yeah I'm sure he thinks that too."

* * *

"Ready for the school year?" McGonagall asked Severus as he sat at the teacher's table for breakfast. 

"More or less." He responded.

"This looks like it will be an…interesting year." She said as a copy if the Daily Prophet fell onto the table. The headline blared "VOLDEMORT AT LARGE!"

"Just like every year." He replied flatly as the students began to swarm into the Great Hall

"No..I think this year will be truly special." She said with a smile as Faith Sloom came and sat down at the table.

* * *

"Your going to need to pick partners for this." Professor McGonagall said standing at the front of a 4th year class. 

"You and your partner will practice the Binding Spell." She said writing the incantation on a blackboard that already said Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I don't know if letting you pick your own partners would be a smart idea though…" McGonagall said trailing off. James Potter was already making eyes at Lily Evans. Lily gave a pleading look to her friend, Faith Sloom. Faith shot a venomous look at James and Sirius Black, who sat behind James, flashed Faith a wink. Faith rolled her eyes and turned around to stare towards the front of the classroom.

"Yes…I am thinking that I will pick your partners." McGonagall said thinking of the many disasters if they picked their own.

"James Potter and Frank Longbottom." She said. James and Frank wouldn't cause much trouble.

"Sirius Black and Henry Juvick." And so she went on, pairing people with others that they wouldn't kill, annoy, or talk to.

"Thank God I didn't get Potter." Lily muttered to Faith as they got up to join with their partners.

"Minerva isn't stupid she knows not to pair you two together."

"Miss Sloom! I will kindly remind you that you are to call me Professor McGonagall." McGonagall snapped when she heard Faith call her by her first name.

"Righto." Faith said with a smile.

"Hey partner." Faith said jumping onto Severus's desk. Severus looked up from the book he was reading.

"Miss Sloom! Do you want another weeks worth of detention. Desks are not for sitting on." McGonagall scolded. Faith quickly jumped off the desk and gave McGonagall an innocent look.

The class began to practice the binding spell. Professor McGonagall walked along and inspected the pairs. When she was done inspecting Severus and Faith, Faith immediately pocketed her wand.

"Better keep a close watch on her. Don't want to have her catch us slacking off." Faith whispered as McGonagall went over to help a girl with raven black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Shes never caught anyone except Potter and Black." Severus put in as he leaned back against the wall.

"Beautiful flying you did on Saturday." A voice said as an arm came and found it's way around Faith's shoulders.

"What do you want Sirius?" Faith inquired.

"Only to take the most beautiful girl in the world to Hogsmede this weekend." He said coyly with a smile.

"Is that right?" Faith muttered turning her head away from him.

"So how about it? Go to Hogsmede with me?" He asked. Faith turned and smiled a fake smile at him

"I can't I have to wash my hair. Lather rinse repeat." She commented in a fake overly happy voice. He seemed to get the point that she was making fun of him.

"Mr. Black! Stop conversing with Miss Sloom and get back with your partner." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"When will he learn?" Faith said shaking her head.

"He is Sirius Black…so probably never." Severus put in crossing his arms across his chest.

"When will the men of the world learn that the cheese ball stuff doesn't work?" She questioned to no one in particular.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like Sirius's little line, '_Only to take the most beautiful girl in the world to Hogsmede this weekend' _I mean please. A girl likes to hear that she's pretty and what not but not every ten seconds of her life. And I have heard Sirius use that line on plenty of girls. A girl doesn't want to be romanced all the time. She wants a smartass guy sometimes. A guy she can have an intelligent conversation without him giving her some cheesy line to try and get into her bed. A guy she can have fun with. Those sappy romance moments are good…but only used very sparingly. Not all the time like most guys think. That's not what girls like and I wish the male species would recognize it." Faith said putting her hands on her hips and then collecting her things as the bell ran.

Severus gathered his things and thought about what Faith had said. He wondered how he could use that to his advantage.

* * *

Severus sat in the teacher's library after all his classes that day. He had been fortunate and only had two classes to teach while most of the other teachers had four. 

"How is Potions?" a voice questioned. Severus looked up from the book he was reading, and watched as Faith took the seat next to him. He could feel his mouth go dry as he answered, "Fine,"

"No one blew anything up I hope," she commented with her charming smile playing on her face.

"Well," Severus replied closing his book, "It was all first years, so I don't usually let them near the cauldrons. They're might clumsy,"

"As were we all," she laughed. She looked around the empty library and then stood up. "I'm going for a walk, would you like to come? We could catch up on old times," she offered. Severus could feel his heart stop. He would love nothing more than to go any where with Faith.

"S-s-sure," he stuttered. He could feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest as he folded up his book and went to follow Faith.

Faith smiled as the left the library, "So tell me, how much did everyone miss me? It must have been a lot. I'm a pretty memorable person," she joked.

"Wait," Severus put in, thinking of something witty to say, "You were gone?"

"Oh very funny, Well, fine then. How much did you miss me?" she teased with her bright smile. Severus could feel chills run up and down his spine. '_Hmm..well let me think about that, I've missed you more than anyone could even imagine_.'

"Nahh...didn't even notice,"

"Ouch...that hurts," she commented jokingly.

"The truth does sometimes,"

"Oh Severus you crack me up," Faith laughed as she bumped into Severus twining her arm in with his. "Makes me glad to have you as my friend,"


	3. Jealousy

**_"Love is like swallowing hot chocolate before it has cooled off. It takes you by surprise at first, but keeps you warm for a long time."_- Anonymous**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy **

"Go away Sirius," Faith murmured flatly as Severus's head pitched forward.

"Ow," Severus muttered putting a hand to the back of his head.

"What's this I hear about you going to Hogsmede with Chris Tyler?" Sirius wondered as he took the seat next to her.

"He asked me," she responded looking up from her book at him. "And I said yes,"

"But why? I've been asking you for six years,"

"Then maybe you should stop," she snapped.

"But why won't you go out with _me_?"

"You wanna know why?" Faith questioned, slamming her book and her voice raising, "Maybe it's because you're incredibly arrogant. Maybe it is because you haven't stopped asking me since our first year. But I think I know what it is. Its for the pure, simple fact that you Sirius Black are a cheater. You've snogged every girl on the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw quidditch team. You've been caught in more closets with more girls than Potter has gotten in trouble!"

"I can change!" he retorted sharply.

"Show me," she seethed.

"Maybe if you'd stop being a stubborn bitch you'd see that I can,"

"Why don't you just leave," Severus snapped, finding his voice. Sirius looked at him shocked.

"Stop being the stuck up rich boy for 10 seconds of your life and just leave. That'd be great, much obliged." Severus spat at him. Sirius was taken aback. He seemed to go white with rage and had nothing better to say than, "Shut up Snivillus," before leaving.

"Freak," Faith sighed, turning back to her book.

* * *

"What's the choice of the morning?" a charming voice asked taking the seat next to Severus. He looked up from his breakfast and gazed at Faith's charming smile. He didn't know quite what to say so he just muttered something about the usual. 

"So what is it that teachers do when the students are at Hogsmede?"

"Make sure the other classes don't start a riot," he answered sarcastically.

"Well what do _you_ do then?" '_Why does she want to know?_' his mind buzzed about. His mouth went dreadfully dry and his mind went blank of a good answer.

"Good time to grade," he put lamely.

* * *

Severus watched from the Slytherin table as Faith left the Great Hall with Lily and Chris Tyler. He couldn't help but despise the man. He was nice, funny, smart, and supposedly knew how to treat a lady. He was quidditch captain of the Ravenclaw team. He had bright blue eyes that made all the girls swoon. Severus was sick of hearing how '_fantastic_' he was or how '_wonderful_'. He was the schools largest crush after Sirius Black. 

But the real reason he hated Chris Tyler was because he was going out with Faith, and had been for a whole 4 months. Severus would be lying if he didn't say that he was jealous.

* * *

Severus sat in his office grading potions. He looked at Neville Longbottoms. The potion was supposed to be a light blue color, Neville's was a dark black color and seemed to be steaming. He moved to give the boy a failing grade but was interuppted by someone coming into his office. 

"I can't even believe you're sitting here grading," Faith whispered as she came to stand behind him.

"And what should I be doing?" he wondered. Faith's face was breathtakingly close to his. He could smell her hair and feel her breath on his neck. It gave him shivers up and down his spine.

"Certainly not this," she replied, "this castle is huge. You can't tell me that you've seen everything in here? Or read every book in the library?"

"Well no…" he muttered turning his head to look at her. They were _so close_. If only he was daring enough to just kiss her…

"Then lets go see what we can discover," she smiled at him, "For old times sake,"

"Just let me grade this last paper," he breathed softly as he absentmindedly put a large red 'O' on Neville's paper.

* * *

Severus walked through the halls after a night of studying. He couldn't help but be giddy, only hours ago he heard that Chris Tyler and Faith Sloom were no more. It was of course the buzz of the school. The girls were talking excitedly about Chris being single and the guys were excited about Faith being once again single. 

Severus walked to his portrait of the tall man in the green suit.

"Expelliarmus," he murmured the password, but before he could walk through the portrait a voice called out.

"So that's where the Slytherin House is,"

Severus turned and saw Faith seated across the hall facing the portrait.

"Uhhh yeah," Severus answered for lack of better words.

"And now I know the password," she smiled slightly.

"Uhhh Yeah, I guess," he stammered, "what are you doing sitting in the hall?"

"Thinking," she replied quickly. "Come sit," she patted the spot next to her. Severus nodded and went and sat down next to her.

"I heard about you and Chris," he commented. He didn't know what else to say. Faith nodded and sighed, "yeah," there was a moment of silence.

"I wouldn't worry about him though," he put in.

"Why is that?"

"Probably a bloody lunatic,"

Faith laughed full-heartily and put her head on his shoulder.

"You crack me up Severus, friends to the end, promise?" she smiled.

'_Just friends?_' he thought as he muttered, "Promise,"


	4. Mudbloods

"**_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_" – Liz Phair, Why Can't I?**

**Chapter 4: Mudbloods**

A seventh year Severus sat with a man who had pale blonde hair and piercing eyes. The man was Lucius Malfoy, a close personal friend of Severus and his family.

"So who is this girl you like?" Lucius inquired sipping his tea calmly. Severus looked up at him stunned.

"Come, come now. Tell me. I'd like to know. We're friends. It will be our little secret." Lucius said with a grin. Severus debated for a minute on whether or not to tell him. Lucius was his friend…but could he understand?

"Her name is Faith." Severus said quietly.

"Faith..Faith…She's not apart of the Black family…nor the Malfoy..nor yours…is she from the Lestrange family?" Lucius asked sipping his tea. Severus shook his head.

"Then what family is she from?"

"Her full name is Faith Sloom."

"Is that right?" The blood seemed to rush out of Lucius's face making him paler than he already was.

"So you've fallen in love with a mudblood have you." Lucius said flatly. It was more of a statement than a question. Severus stood up enraged

"She is not a mudblood! Both her parents are magic." He shot back.

"Severus please sit down. How many times must I tell you that you can still have magical parents and be a mudblood." Lucius chided calmly and sternly.

"Faith Sloom is the offspring of David Sloom and Carrie Sloom. David is a pureblood and comes from a very respectable family. Carrie's parents are muggles, in fact, all of her ancestors are muggles." Lucius said taking another sip of his tea.

"Your point?" Severus said through gritted teeth and slowly lowered himself down into his chair.

"It only takes one drop of muggle blood to make someone impure. Why do you think that all the pureblood families intermarry? It's to keep our lineage clean." Lucius explained touching his napkin to his face. "It'd be in your best interest to get rid of her. All she will do is cause you heartache." He noted calmly and then left, leaving Severus greatly confused.

* * *

Already a month into teaching and Severus was sick of it. The first years were complete dunderheads. The second years weren't much better. The third and fourth years didn't have a clue. The fifth years didn't care. The sixth years were completely hopeless and the seventh years were great…if they'd show up for class once in a while or stopped slacking off, whichever came first.

It didn't matter anyways because none of the sixth and seventh years would pay attention in any class ever since the HeadBoy and Girl announced that there would be a Halloween Dance. Severus rolled his eyes at the thought. A Halloween Dance? '_Oh how terribly original_,' he thought sarcastically with a hint of bitterness.

No doubt they would arrange another dance too. The HeadBoy and HeadGirl this year were both big socialites and there would be no way they could resist any sort of social gathering. Severus had tried to avoid McGonagall and Dumbeldore the entire week after the dance was announced. He knew they would ask him to chaperone. Why did he _always_ have to chaperone? Couldn't they get the other teachers. The worst part was that all the other chaperones would retire early except for Trelawney, who would get positively smashed and hit on Severus at every chance she got.

Sounds like _sooo_ much fun.

Not.

* * *

Severus Snape boarded the Hogwarts Express. He had worn a long sleeved black button up collared shirt. The sleeves were to cover…well, he didn't like to think about it. He took his compartment in the way back and sat alone as usual. He propped open a book and immediately began to read. After a minute or two his compartment door opening distracted him. Standing there in the doorway was Faith with a small smile on her lips.

Severus's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She had…grown up, but then again so had he. Faith stood a little bit taller but not much. Her eyes were still their brilliant brown color with the same friendliness in them and, her smile was still as charming as ever. She had let her hair go into its natural curls and tumble down and around her shoulders. She had the body and curves of a Greek goddess.

"Hey Severus," she greeted. He could feel his mouth go dry and his mind draw a blank. His heart was beating incredibly hard against his chest.

"Hey Faith," he managed.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Why you being nosy?" he joked.

"Stand up," she said softly as she tilted her head to one side to look at him. He looked at her confused and closed his book while standing up. "You got taller," she chuckled. It was true. Severus was so tall that he could see the top of her head. His hair was still as black as ebony and hung in his face. His eyes were dark and cryptic and his face was still as serious as it always had been.

"I think you just shrank," he commented with a slight smile. Faith laughed, "Oh you think so?"

Suddenly there was a sharp jerk as the train started. The compartment door slammed shut and Faith pitched forward. She grabbed onto Severus's arm and he grabbed her. He winced slightly when she grabbed his arm and he hoped she didn't see it. She did though, and reached for his sleeve.

"Don't," he whispered.

She placed a comforting hand on his chest and then pulled back at the sleeve. Dark black and blue bruises were crammed onto his arm. She looked up at him and he stared down at the ground.

"Oh Severus…" she whispered sorrowfully.

* * *

"Severus, just the man I wanted to see," a voice called out. Severus turned around and watched as Dumbeldore came striding up to him. "I was wondering if you'd chaperone the Halloween dance,"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Well, no" Dumbeldore put in with his same old smile.

"I guess I'll do it then,"

"Great! We already have Trelawney and Flitwick. I'm going to ask McGonagall and Sloom as soon as I get the chance,"

**(A/N:** For those of you that have finished HBP know that I will be rewriting Beauty and the Beast after I get it posted the way I originally had it before book 6, and which ever is better, well, I'll stick with that one.)


	5. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin

**_Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side."_ **

**- Celine Dion, The Power of Love**

**Chapter 5: The Gryffindor and the Slytherin**

Severus was walking back to the Slytherin House after studying. It was quite late but fortunately enough his portrait wasn't far. It was about 2 in the morning and if he got caught, he would only be in so much trouble. Suddenly someone came barreling out of no where and slammed into him. Taking Severus down to the ground, the person was right on top of him.

"Faith!" he breathed.

"Shhhh!" She demanded as she placed a finger to his lips. She rolled off him and helped him collect his things. There was the sound of shouting in the other hallway. The two pressed themselves against the wall.

"Are you trying to get detention!" Severus whispered sharply.

"No..Not really." She snapped back.

"Well your doing a damn well job of getting it." He said as he listened carefully for the sound of prefect feet.

"Well for your information I was tr-" Faith started back but Severus silenced her by grabbing her hand and leading her into a nearby classroom. He clamped a hand over her mouth and looked carefully out the door as the Head Girl walked by.

"That was the strictest of them all.She's a Ravenclaw and believes the rules are gold." Severus whispered as he watched her leave. Faith rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He snapped and took his hand from her mouth. He was silenced though as he noticed how close he was to her. She noticed it too because she didn't respond to his remark on rolling eyes. Severus could feel his breath being sucked out of his body as their lips lightly touched.

"Is there someone in here?" A prefect called out breaking the moment between Faith and Severus. The two were dead silent as the prefect entered the room. He took a quick look around the room and then turned to leave. At the chosen moment, Ms. Norris came out of a dark corner and jumped onto the table that Faith and Severus stood next to it. As if on purpose, she knocked over a glass bottle. It fell to the ground with a loud shatter. The prefect spun around and flashed the light from his wand on the corner.

"Ok you two, I think detention sounds in order,"

* * *

As with any school, rumor spread like wildfire at Hogwarts the next morning. Everyone knew about a Gryffindor and Slytherin caught in a classroom together late at night. Everyone knew the basics, but no one knew who it was. Each person talked with the Huffelpuff prefect to see if they could catch a name of one of the students was, but the prefect never said.

"How disgusting!" Evelyn Marsh spat while at the Slytherin table. Severus took the seat across from her.

"Severus have you heard the awful news?" She asked quickly. Severus's parents were close friends with Eleven's family. She was your basic stuck up, spoiled, pureblood, but Severus could tolerate her. All he had to do was tune her out if she got too annoying and nod at appropriate spots.

"Hear what?" Severus mumbled as he grabbed a glass of water.

"Well," Evelyn began into a rather long story, "Last night, at what time I don't know, but I know it was last night, a Huffelpuff prefect, at least I think it was a Huffelpuff prefect, I know it was a prefect for a fact. This Huffelpuff prefect caught a Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin in one of the Charms room…together!" Severus sputtered water everywhere as he choked out

"What?"

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. I wonder who it was. I only hope that it was a pureblood Gryffindor…what few there are," Evelyn continued.

"Do you mean you don't know who it was?" Severus inquired, his voice shaking.

"No. No one knows who it was. Well, only that Huffelpuff prefect and the two that were caught. Oh I wonder who it was…maybe it was-" Evelyn started in one of her usual rants. Severus tuned her out and looked past her to see Faith laughing with Lily about something.

* * *

Severus surveyed his class room. It was 6th year Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's. The Ravenclaws appeared to know what they were doing, but the Huffelpuffs were helpless cases. Thankfully the bell rang and gave him sometime to regain a bit of sanity before the next class came. The next class was 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Severus didn't think he had met a group of more incompetent students than this batch of Gryffindors.

He instructed them to follow the potion written on the board and have it done before class was over. They immediately got to work and he watched with mild interest. After a few minutes he marched directly up to Neville Longbottoms cauldron which was spitting purple smoke. He glared down at the potion and opened his mouth to scold Neville but was cut off by another voice.

"Professor?"

He turned and saw Faith standing in the doorway of his classroom.

"Would you happen to have any polyjuice potion by chance?" she inquired as she peered around the room.

"This is a potions classroom," he began, "Of course I do" She gave a slight smile and said, "Well can I have it then?"

"I guess," he sighed jokingly. She smiled brighter as he went to grab the spare polyjuice potion. When she had left he turned back to Neville's cauldron.

"Better add Bitrocellu Root Longbottom," he advised absentmindedly. Neville nodded and added the root with shaking hands.


	6. He’s Crazy

"**_What on Earth is going on in my heart? Cause my oh my you know it just don't stop."_ -David Gray, My Oh My**

**Chapter 6: He's Crazy**

"Have you heard? We're famous," Faith whispered to Severus during Potions one day. Severus always had the cauldron closest to the supply closet. Faith had made her way over pretending to grab various things.

"The Gyrffindor and Slytherin…wonder who they could be?" Severus said breathlessly. Every time she was near he found it hard to breathe.

"I've heard many rumors. The Ravenclaws believe they were caught in quite an…_interesting_…position," Faith began, "The Huffelpuffs believe they were in the midst of a lovers spat. Some Gryffindors believe that the Slytherin attacked the Gryffindor. Slytherin believes-"

"They were caught snogging," Severus finished.

"Yet no one suspects what we were really doing, hiding. Trying to avoid detention," Faith commented.

"The minds of teenagers are twisted," Severus hissed. Faith laughed as she went back to her potion.

* * *

"I hear we have chaperone duty together," Faith remarked as she came into the Potions classroom as Severus organized the supply closet. At first he thought it was Trelawney he sighed and muttered

"I guess. I'm not excited about it. Just a bunch of hormonal teenagers. I might cancel on chaperoning,"

"Ohhh…and leave me with all the hormonal teenagers?" she asked. He turned but instead of seeing Trelawney he saw Faith.

"Oh…I thought you were someone else…"

"Expecting a hot date?"

"Hardly,"

"Who'd you think I was?" she wondered sitting in his chair.

"Trelawney," he answered as he continued to organize the closet, his heat hammering all the while.

"I can understand the irritation you had in your voice now," she smiled as he turned back around to look at her. "Sickle for your thoughts," she added. He was thinking that she looked beautiful sitting in his chair playing with his quill. A curious glow was in her eyes as she looked around and her lips had a slight smile that showed obvious friendliness.

"You're in my chair," he put lamely.

"Indeed," she replied looking up at him as if she was expecting something…but expecting what?

* * *

Faith was walking through the halls one evening. Suddenly someone grabbed her by the elbow and led her down a deserted hallway and to a corner.

"What do you want Sirius?" she questioned.

"Just for you to tell me something…" he mumbled. He looked horrible as if he'd been hit by the Knight Bus. He put his hands against the wall and leaned forward so he was staring directly down on her.

"Tell you what?" she whispered sharply.

"Tell me you aren't the Gryffindor. Tell me that Severus isn't the Slytherin. Tell me that you two weren't caught in the Charms classroom together. Please tell me its not true and that I'm just crazy," he looked like he was crazy but Faith didn't dare say it.

"Please tell me Faith," Sirius pleaded gripping Faith tightly around the shoulders as he pressed her into the wall. She didn't sat anything.

"You make me so angry," he said shaking her roughly.

"Let go of me Sirius," she raged giving him the dirtiest glare.

"No! I want to know why you won't go out with me! It doesn't make sense! I can get every other girl, but you, why?"

"You want to know why! I'll tell you why! You've snogged or slept with almost every seventh year girl. **You're a bastard Sirius Black**!" she roared with alarming anger and sound. Sirius couldn't respond. He knew he had done all those things. there was no use denying it.

"You ar-" she started but he stopped her with a kiss. He broke it off and she reached up a hand and slapped him across cheek. A bright red handprint appeared on his face. He went white with wrath and lifted up his own hand and smacked her. She looked up at him shocked as tears welled in her eyes.

"What?" he questioned, "You can hit me but I can't hit you? You know what you are Faith Sloom?" He spat as he gripped her arms tightly. "You're a damn whore. You put on this little act that you're this good girl… but you're not. I know you're not." He began to shake her violently. "Anyone that could possibly be a friend of _Snivillus_ couldn't possibly be anything less than a dirty, sl-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Severus yelled when he turned the corner and saw what was happening. Sirius instantly stiffened and fell to the floor. Faith fell backwards and Severus rushed over to her. He knelt down by her side and she looked up at him, a large bruise already forming on her face.

"H-h-h-h-he hit me," she stuttered.


	7. A Dance

**"_Love doesn't make the world go round,  
Love is what makes the ride worthwhile."_  
- Elizabeth Browning **

**Chapter 7: A Dance **

Severus grumbled about his chaperoning duties. Tonight was the ever-fateful night of the Halloween Dance. Severus was sure that the prefects would be working overtime to clear out classrooms that held hormonal couples. He hated Halloween dances. The only one he had ever attended had been a nightmare. He ventured into the Great Hall. It looked typical. The HeadBoy and Girl had bewitched the ceiling so it was a slightly cloudy star-filled sky with a large full moon. Occasionally a shooting star would rocket past. There were dozens of little tables in the back covered with black cloth that held glittering stars on it. Candles hovered over the tables and a light fog was down and around the floor.

Severus rolled his eyes at the sight of it. He went and took a table in a far back corner. The chaperones every dance sat there. Trelawney was the next to enter the Great Hall. She took the seat across from Severus and immediately started to talk his ear off about her predictions.

* * *

Severus stood back leaning against a wall. Several students were dancing, rolling the white fog around and around. The Great Hall doors would open occasionally allowing students in. Severus eyed Sirius with obvious anger. He stood with a swarm of girls around him. They were all begging for a dance.

Suddenly Sirius's head snapped up and stared. Severus turned to see what he was seeing. Instantly his hands feel to his sides and his jaw dropped as Faith walked into the Great Hall with Lily. Faith looked amazing. She had worn a gown made of white cloth so pure that it looked like snow. The dress hung off her shoulders, it clung to her upper-body tightly and the came out around her waist. It barely grazed the floor when she walked. She had let her hair go curly and she put it up, a few strands framing her face.

Faith smiled as James Potter came and asked Lily to dance. Lily looked to her friend and then went to dance with James. Sirius immediately walked up to Faith and she frowned as he began saying something. At that moment a seventh year Huffelpuff walked up and asked Faith to dance. She accepted and left Sirius standing there dumbstruck.

* * *

Severus gave a sigh of boredom as Trelawney continued to babble about something or other. McGonagall also looked bored of Trelawney's talk, she continually bewitched her glass to turn into various objects.

"Care for a dance?" a voice whispered into Severus's ear. He could feel chills down his spine and a tingle shoot through to his fingertips. He turned slightly and saw Faith's smiling face right next to him. She looked beautiful. She had worn a simple black dress that came in tatters at the end. Her hair was straight and around her shoulders.

"Y-Yes," he answered after finding his voice.

She smiled and he got up from his chair and followed her out onto the dance floor. He could feel his heart slamming in his chest as he put his arm around her waist and her body came so close to his.

* * *

Faith laughed as a sixth year Ravenclaw took her out for a dance. He kept talking to her and making her laugh. After a few minutes she wandered over to the side. She spotted Severus and he could feel his breath leaving him. He felt weak in the knees and his head buzzed madly. She walked over to him and smiled, "Hi,"

"Hi," he breathed.

"I d-" she started but a hand found its way around her waist and sneered, "Hi Snivillus,"

"I believe you owe me a dance," Sirius smiled coyly to Faith. He dragged her off and onto the dance floor before she could utter another word.

* * *

"I didn't know you could dance this well," teased Faith in a whisper.

"It's a…" Severus whispered, "hidden talent," she smiled. He smiled—slightly—back, and dipped her low, her smile grew. He loved knowing that he was the one putting it there.

Severus got a glimpse of Faith leaving the Great Hall. His curiosity getting the better of him, he left to follow her. He followed her outside and deep into a different part of the Hogwarts Grounds.

Hedge walls and towering trees were everywhere and he couldn't find Faith anywhere. A shimmer of white caught his eye and he hurried in the direction of it. The same flash of white could be seen behind a tree. Severus smiled and moved around the tree. Suddenly his heart stopped. Standing there, bathed in moonlight was Faith and Sirius in a passionate kiss.


	8. A Kiss

**_"The most precious possession that ever comes  
To a man in this world  
Is a woman's heart._ "  
-by Josiah G. Holland**

**Chapter 8: A Kiss**

Severus backed up and leaned against the tree. His eyes were fixed on the scene. A sharp pain welled up in his chest and his breath came in shallow and short.

"See! What did I tell you Severus? I knew she'd cause you heartbreak." Lucius's voice hissed inside Severus's ear. Lucius wasn't really there of course, but it felt like he was. Severus turned his eyes away from the scene before him. It felt like his eyes were burning in their place.

"Ungh! GET OFF OF ME!"

"I knew she'd do this to you. She could never love anyone like you. How could you be so thick! She isn't your friend. Pureblood and mudbloods should never mix. Its unnatural." Lucius's scolded into Severus's ear.

"SHUT UP!" Severus said sharply, and the voice was gone. He put his head in his hand and felt his heart tearing itself into two.

"Sirius Black! You basta-"

That's when Severus looked up. Sirius held Faith firmly by the shoulders and she was turning her head to get away from him. Rage filled up in Severus. How dare Sirius! Faith didn't want to be with him and yet he persisted. Faith wasn't kissing Sirius, he was kissing her!

"Sirius! Get off!" Faith raged trying to push Sirius off of her, but his grip was deathly tight on her shoulders. Suddenly Sirius was thrown off of Faith. A firm hit across his jaw caused him to go spiraling to the ground. Sirius looked shocked as he lay there on the ground. He propped himself up on one arm and looked up at the person who had hit him.

"Snivillus! Go play with your chemistry set! Leave the grown ups alone." Sirius sneered spitting a mouth full of blood. He stumbled to his feet.

"Hit me again Snivillus. Go on. I dare you. See what happens." Sirius growled giving Severus a burning glare. Severus raised up his arm but another arm quickly shot out and grabbed his.

"Don't Severus." Faith pleaded clutching his arm. Severus looked at her. Her eyes met his and she silently pleaded with him to stop. Severus lowered his hand but never broke Faith's gaze.

"Lets go." She said softly. Still clutching his arm she turned him around and proceeded to walk away with him when a large whack noise sounded as Sirius hit Severus on the head. He stumbled slightly and touched the back of his head. His hands came back with a bright red stain on them. Severus spun around and Sirius lunged forward taking him down to the ground.

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Sirius went flying backwards. Suddenly a glimmer showed up in the grass. A wand. He noticed it lying in the grass and made a grab for it. As soon as it touched his fingertips Faith yelled

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Sirius's wand went flying and Faith grabbed it. She smirked at Sirius who looked up at her shocked.

"Where the hell did you that wand from?" Sirius spat. He was referring to the wand that she had used to send him flying backwards and then grab his wand.

"Its yours. This one-" Faith said waving the one that Sirius had just made a grab for

"Is his." She finished as she handed the wand to Severus.

"What is going on here?" James asked as he ran up. He looked at Sirius on the ground with his hair rumpled and his nose bleeding, he then looked to Severus who had his shirt torn and a cut on his lip. Faith stood looking slightly frazzled. Bits of her hair had fallen down from its messy bun.

"Faith what happened?" Lily wondered rushing over to her friend. Severus took this opportunity to get up and leave. He walked back to the castle and wove in and out of people towards the Slytherin Common room. As he neared his portrait he heard a shout

"Severus!" he turned and saw Faith across the hall. She picked up the sides of her dress and ran over to him.

"I just wanted to say…thank you…" She breathed as she stared down at the floor.

"Whatever," he replied flatly in a tone that was not pleasant as he spun around to enter back through his portrait. Faith's tone became equally as unpleasant, "Whats the supposed to mean?" she wanted to know, grabbing his arm, turning him around to face her.

"It's supposed to mean," Severus raged, "that I don't believe Sirius kissed you for no reason,"

"Are you suggesting that I led him on?"

"Why don't you go run along back to Sirius," Severus sneered waving his hand to shoo her along.

"Don't treat me like I'm some child that you can command!"

"Well, you certainly are acting childish!"

"Why are you being so bitter!" Faith screamed.

"Why are you being such a demanding bitch!" Severus spat back. The two were now directly in front of one another, screaming at the top of their lungs. It must have looked quite odd seeing the two if you happened to walk by. Faith, the beauty, standing there in her snow-white gown with her hair up in curls, pieces had tumbled down around her shoulders when she had tried to push Sirius away. Severus, the brute like beast, towering over her with his coal black hair falling into his face, a cut on his lip, his shirt slightly torn and an awful sneer on his face.

"Stop being such a damn prick!" Faith blared as she reached up a hand and slapped Severus across the cheek. Severus went white with rage, he looked to be about to scream again, but instead spun around on his heel walking through the portrait of the tall man in the green suit, and Faith stormed off in the opposite direction. "Nice going," the man hissed.

* * *

As the dance began to dwindle down Faith and Severus left, leaving McGonagall with a very tipsy Trelawney. The two wandered through the halls as prefects chased students back to their Common Rooms. Severus could feel himself practically floating as he and Faith discussed nearly everything that they could think of. 

"Do you remember trying to avoid detention?" Faith chuckled.

"Of course I do, and now were the ones giving it,"

"Well maybe you. I haven't given detention to anyone," Faith put in with a small smirk.

"yet," Severus added with a slight smile. She laughed.

* * *

Faith stormed out of the school and down to where the lake was. She sat under a tree in a huff and stared out at the lake. 

"Bitter git," she grumbled as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Hi," a voice murmured. Faith looked and watched as Lily sat next to her.

"So…Sirius…"Lily trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Sirius," Faith echoed softly.

"I'm told," she started turning towards Faith, "That he is a real wreck. Broke his nose and he feels awful about what he did,"

"I'm sure he does,"

"Do you believe him?" Lily questioned.

"Do you?" Faith replied. Lily shook her head and looked down at her hands, "No," silence followed. Faith nudged Lily and asked, "So you and Potter? What's the story there?"

Lily sighed and muttered with a small smile, "Friends, just friends,"

"For now,"

"Faith, Don't be mad at him. I know you want to be, but I think you'd be happy with him. I know you would be, go after what feels right," Lily mumbled as she got to her feet.

"Who are you talking about?" Faith inquired to her friend. Lily smiled, "I think you know who," as she walked away.

* * *

"Oh wait lets go in here," Faith said suddenly grabbing Severus by the hand and jerking him into a nearby classroom. He looked around the classroom as she held out her wand as light. 

"Remember this place?" she wondered. He did. It was the Charms room that she and he had always studied late in the night. When they were at Hogwarts the classroom was constantly being used, now it was never even occupied. Desks were piled against one wall and a thick layer of dust coated everything.

"It's gotten dusty," she said twirling around in the middle of the classroom. Dust flying up around her feet. Severus went up to her and offered his hand for a dance. She took it and the two danced quickly around the room. Dust flying up as they did.

* * *

Severus stared into the burning fireplace in the Slytherin Common Room. Several students were coming back from the dance and laughing about this or that. He could feel anger building up inside of him. '_Angry at…what?' _He couldn't figure it out. Every time he replayed his and Faith's fight in the hall he grew angrier_. 'Mad at her? Mad at Sirius? Mad at…myself?'_ Severus sighed. 

He clambered out of the Slytherin portrait hole and heard the tall man in the green suit say, "Go win her heart!"

Severus wandered around the castle hopelessly. He didn't have a clue where she was. Hell, he wasn't even sure where he was. Sighing he turned the corner sharply and bumped headlong into Faith.

"Watch whe—" he started but cut himself short when he noticed it was her.

"Ohhh…" he murmured softly.

"I…I just wanted to say…" she began slowly.

"I'm sorry," he finished for her.

"me too…I'll see you for tutoring tomorrow?" she offered. He nodded and replied, "of course,"

* * *

Faith laughed as her and Severus spun round faster and faster. She looked at him and he held her gaze. They began to slow down still staring at each other. They came to a complete stop. Severus's hand left Faith's and went to her cheek, brushing back the hair from her face. She trailed a hand around to his back and brought herself closer to him. He felt her lips skim across his but suddenly a loud crash startled them. The two broke apart and turned to see Peeves knocking over the many desks that were piled against the wall. 


	9. Christmas

**Chapter 8: Christmas**

"Well, I think you should pass your Charms Finals," Faith commented as she pocketed her wand. She and Severus had spent a few hours studying for their finals in one of the Charms classroom. It was now well pass midnight and finals were tomorrow. She went to turn the lights off of the classroom and headed for the door.

"Spooky," she joked as she grabbed the door handle. She opened the door a crack and turned fully around to see where Severus was. He was directly behind her and her eyes met his and stayed there.

Severus's body was acting by itself as he brought his face closer to Faith's. She also moved closer and Severus's heart skipped a beat when he kissed her. Although the kiss was gentle and simple he still felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

* * *

Severus leaned back in his usual armchair and stared at the fire before him. Snow was falling heavily outside and there were shouts outside as people celebrated Christmas Eve. A light scurrying could be heard below as Peter moved about. Another noise suddenly could be heard. Someone was knocking on the door.

Severus slowly rose and ventured over to the door. He opened it was a loud creak and stared breathlessly at the person who stood there. Faith stared back at him as she lowered the hood to her blue cloak. Snow fell into her hair and Severus opened the door wider, allowing her to come inside.

"Can I get you something?" he asked finding his voice. She shook her head and looked around. She walked over to the fireplace and stared down into it. Severus stood behind her, wondering why she was here.

"Do you always spend Christmas Eve alone?"

"Yes," he answered shifting his feet. She turned around and was about to speak when a loud thud could be heard from beneath. She instantly reached for her wand.

"What was that?" she asked. Severus had hoped she wouldn't have heard the loud bang. There was another loud thud and a muttered "Ow!" Faith reached out and clutched Severus's arm. Slowly a small part of the floor opened up and Peter Pettigrew stepped out from underneath. Severus moved quickly in front of Faith who had tightened her grip considerably on his arm.

"Go Back!" Severus growled with venom in his voice. Peter looked stunned for a minute and then went back down into the floor reluctantly.

"Severus," Faith called stiffly. He turned around to face her, not wanting to see the anger on her face.

"What," she started slowly trying to keep her voice steady, "is Peter Pettigrew doing here!"

"He…"Severus trailed off looking down at the ground. He looked back up and into her eyes; she was angry. It was obvious she was trying not to look angry but she was failing miserably. "He lives here," he stated simply. Before she could respond he spoke first, "I have something to tell you," she looked at him with a '_tell-me'_ glance, "You might want to sit down," he added.

She walked over to Severus's chair and sat down. He paced in front of the fireplace as he began, "Do you remember that there was a prophecy made about Harry?"

"Yes,"

"Well, Peter told Voldemort about this prophecy, which made him want to kill Lily and James. He then as you already know sent Voldemort to Godric's Hollow."

"Yes, I know,"

"I-I-I…told Voldemort about the prophecy. _I_ was the one that sent him after Lily and James," he finished grimly. Faith didn't utter a word, she sat there letting the words sink in. Severus went over to her and murmured, "Faith," as he reached out a hand to grab hers. She jerked away from him and stood up abruptly. With a loud pop she was gone.

* * *

One week later, Severus sat alone in his armchair. He had sent Faith a dozen owls telling her how sorry he was but she didn't respond to a one of them. He sighed as he stared at his fireplace. He had to be returning to Hogwarts shortly. Classes would be starting again in two days. He groaned sadly as he gathered a collection of green powder into his hand. He threw it into the blazing fire and shouted "Hogwarts!"

He found himself in the fireplace to his own room at Hogwarts. Everything was exactly as he had left it. There was no doubt in Severus's mind that Dumbeldore would be having a small "get together" for the teachers to celebrate the coming of the new year. '_New Years Eve, what a pointless holiday,_' he thought bitterly.

* * *

Severus left his room after spending several hours there. He walked past the teacher's lounge where there was much commotion. He sneaked a peak and his gaze fell onto Faith. He didn't know she was going to be here. She looked pale and tired. Dumbeldore was talking with her seriously about something.

Severus wandered upstairs and onto the Astronomy tower. He stood outside and leaned forward against the cold stone, staring up at the sky.

"Severus…" a voice said from behind. He turned and saw Faith standing there.

"I-I---" she stuttered. He stopped her and grabbed her around the shoulders gently.

"You have to understand something," he started, "I never intended for James or Lily to die. I never knew Voldemort would go after them. I was just doing my job. I would have never—" he cut himself off.

"I know," she said softly looking down at her feet. "Dumbeldore told me…but…don't blame me for being angry…Lily was my best friend---" her voice cracked.

"I understand," he breathed. His body then acted on its own. He tucked a finger underneath her chin and brought her face up to look at him. Then he leaned forward and kissed her softly.


	10. THoughts

**"_Paradise is always where love dwells."-_ by Jean Paul F. Richter**

**Chapter 10: Thoughts**

Severus leaned back and took a break from grading papers. It had been two weeks since New Years Eve, and while he knew that Faith didn't hate him, he didn't know of her other feelings to him…if she even had any.

But they _had _kissed…so could that mean that she felt the same for him as he did her?

Then again, Faith had been upset and she might have taken it as a kiss between two friends.

But what about Halloween? There had been a connection there right?

Severus sighed deeply and rested his forehead against his cold desk. Everything was very confusing.

* * *

Severus bent over his Transfiguration notes as he sat in the Great Hall. A hard slap to the back of his head caused him to hit his face on the table. Sirius Black let out a bark of laughter.

"Hey Snivillus," he sneered. Sirius was about to say something else when a wand shot out and caught him underneath the chin.

"Leave him alone Sirius,"

"My dear little Faith," Sirius beamed. He took a hand and lowered her wand.

"Wanna go to Hogsmede with me?" he asked with a smile that Severus knew made many girls swoon.

"Oh, let me think about that, um No." Faith snapped with a frown.

"Why?"

"I have to wash my hair," she smiled mockingly. Severus smiled to himself as he thought of a way to royally aggravate Sirius.

"Faith?" he asked. She looked at him, "Will you go to Hogsmede with me?"

"Sure Severus," Faith looked at him and then Sirius, "I'll go with you," Sirius opened and closed his mouth and then walked off in a huff.

"Thanks Severus. I don't know what I'm going to do about him," Faith groaned sitting down next to Severus.

* * *

Severus sighed and got up from his chair. He looked out his small window and watched, as the Hogwarts grounds became flooded with moonlight. He left his classroom to take a stroll on the grounds. It was a peaceful and cool night. As he rounded a corner he could barely make out the sound of harsh whispers. Thinking he had found some students out past curfew, he made his way towards the whispers.

What he saw was not students but Lucius Malfoy and Faith. Lucius had his wand raised pointed directly underneath Faith's throat. Faith was backed up against a tree as Lucius whispered to her.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus shouted coming out into the open with wand raised. Lucius's wand went flying and he turned his attention to Severus.

"Severus! Still protecting this mudblood filth! What did I tell you about her?" Lucius roared as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small trinket. He grasped the trinket tightly and disappeared.


	11. Destiny and Fate

_"_**_Tell you I'm sorry. You don't how lovely you are. I had to find you. Tell you I need you,"_ – Coldplay, The Scientist**

**Chapter 11: Destiny and Fate**

"I have some good news for you Severus," Dumbeldore announced as Severus came into his office.

"Please sit," he smiled drawing up a chair. "I know you have had your eye on the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for some time. Next year you will finally receive it,"

Severus couldn't help but feel happy, suddenly something dawned on him, "What about Faith?"

"Oh, Ms. Sloom? She is resigning from teaching. She will not be returning to the school. Said something about this having changed. Not what she expected to be," Dumbeldore said with his same smile.

"Thank you Headmaster," Severus replied flatly and he rose from the seat. It stunned him to know that Faith would once again be leaving his life

* * *

"I'm going to miss this school," Faith murmured to Lily sadly as they walked to their next Final. It was the second to last day of their seventh year. The seventh years were excited to be finally leaving school, but still somber about leaving behind all the good times that they had had. 

Severus was rather giddy to be leaving school. No more hearing 'Snivillus' hissed in the hallways. No more jokes about his hair, his nose or another extremity of his. No more shoves, sneers, and mocking. How could he possibly miss school after all that?

But…there was one thing he would miss. Actually, more like one person, Faith. She had done nothing but treated him with kindness the moment she met him. She'd tutored him, never made fun of him, defended him when others did, talked to him, greeted him in the halls, and talked to him about his father. She was the only one that truly cared in his life. How could he not miss her?

* * *

When Severus returned to his classroom, Faith was already there sitting in a chair. 

"Hello,"

"Hello," she responded. The two just wallowed there in silence for a minute.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be returning to teaching after this year," Faith said finally standing up. Severus looked at her, nodded "So I've heard,"

"There really is no reason for me to stay….is there?" she asked. Dear God! Was she asking him? What did she want him to say? What could he say? _Why, yes Faith. There is a very good reason for you to stay. See, I've been in love with you pretty much ever since we we're eleven. Long time I know. Why didn't I do anything about it you ask? Well, when it comes right down to it, I'm a damn coward. A big one. But I love you, that's why you should stay. So, I can continue to not do anything about it._

"Nope, no reason I can think of," he shrugged.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here," Faith groaned turning around.

"Funny, me either," Severus shot back.

"Why…I-," she stuttered spinning around on her heel. "God! You're bloody infuriating! I can't stand you!"

"Well, what else is new?" Severus roared throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm leaving!"

"Good!"

"Good!" she hollered back as she spun around on her heel and left. Severus stood there fuming and paced the classroom. '_She's so annoying_!' he though fiercely.

* * *

Severus looked down at the book in his hand. When he glanced up he saw Faith come into the library. Acting on nerves, he whipped behind a shelf. He watched from behind the shelf as Faith returned the books that she had loaned from the library. A horrible feeling was clenching at his stomach. Tomorrow could very well be the last day he would see her again…forever. He needed to tell her how he felt, but his stomach kept turning flip-flops when ever he would talk to her. His tongue would swell up and his mind would go blank. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Severus sighed and rested his head against a book. It moved and fell from the shelf landing on its cover and opening to a page that said: 

_Chapter 7_

_Destiny and Fate_

Tommorow, Tomorrow was the day he was going to finally tell her. He had to. The book was a good enough sign. Picking the book up, Severus decided tomorrow after the graduation ceremony. He nodded to himself, closed the book, and walked out of the library with a newfound courage.


	12. I Love You

"**_And I will always love you, will always love you, you, my darling, you. Bittersweet memories, that is all I am taking with me. So goodbye, please don't cry_," – Whitney Houston, _I will always love you_ **

**Chapter 12: I Love You**

On the last day of school Severus joined the rest of the seventh years for a late breakfast. The entire Great Hall was buzzing. After breakfast the seventh years were dismissed to do what they pleased for the rest of the day until the graduating ceremony later that night.

Severus wandered out onto the Hogwarts grounds. Near the lake, Faith and her friends lay stretched out in the grass staring up at the sky. He sat in the shade of a tree and thought of what he was going to say to her later.

* * *

Severus paced his classroom. Faith was leaving. Again. His stomach kept twisting itself into large knots. The sky was becoming dark, leaving Severus in a dark,cold classroom. He didn't even lift a finger in attempt to light anything. Sighing he sat in his desk chair,

"I'll just stay here, no need to go talk to her. That would just be the thing to bring me down," he muttered to himself. Groaning he put his forehead down on the desk.

* * *

At lunch Severus sat at the Slytherin table, reading his favorite novel, History Lies. As he read another book slapped itself down on the table. He looked up as Faith came and sat down next to him.

"Sign my year book?" she smiled.

"When did these get delivered?" he asked lifting the book up and flipping through it.

"Few hours ago,"she replied. Severus looked through the yearbook. The first page said simply:

Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Class of '77

Printed by Magic Ink

Edited by Frank Longbottom

The second two pages were blank. A spell had been put over the book so that went the graduating class picture was taken it would appear in all the yearbooks. The Next Page was the entire Ravenclaw class. They all stood perfectly straight with gleaming smiles. Next was the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's page. Streaks of blue would occasionally fly across the pictures. Following was Huffelpuff, the Huffelpuff Quidditch team and then Slytherin. There were less smiling faces on this page. In fact most of them scowled.

Severus's picture was second to last. His black hair hung around his face, occasionally a piece would fall in his face and the picture would move it out of the way. After was a picture of the Slytherin Quidditch team and then the Gryffindor page.

James Potter's picture was directly above Lily Evans's and he was busy leaning far over his picture to try to talk to her. Sirius Black was looking rather bored as several girls stared at him. Remus Lupin looked tired as usual and Peter Pettigrew was busy eating.

"There you are," Severus pointed to Faith's picture. She was smiling as she stared directly into the camera. Her hair looked like it was windswept and her eyes held that friendly twinkle in them.

"Yup," she smiled, as she leaned in to look at the picture.

The next page held the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James and Sirius were busy showing off on their brooms while Faith just sat on hers, shaking her head at the two. The two must have coaxed in into trying it too, because soon she was standing on her boom.

The next page had all the prefects and the HeadBoy and Girl looking very clean. Following was the page for Mr. and Misses. Popularity. It was a picture of Lily and a Ravenclaw boy named Thomas Sunder smiling, standing in the Great Hall. It was obvious that they had just found Thomas and Lily, brought them to the Great Hall and taken their picture, because they didn't even have their school uniforms on.

The page for Mr. and Misses. Personality was next. Faith and a Huffelpuff boy whom Severus didn't know smiled as they leaned against a tree. Faith's arms were crossed and her smile was brighter than the boys.

"I didn't know you won…"

"eh…It was kinda embarassing winning…Did you order a yearbook?" she asked as he began to write in hers.

"No,"

"But how will you remember me?" Faith questioned jokingly.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I could forget you even if I wanted to,"

Faith nodded, "Yeah, I'm a pretty unforgettable person. What can I say?" she shrugged. She laughed and rose from her seat, "Well, I'll see you tonight at graduation I guess,"

"Wait….sign this," Severus stopped her and handed her his book.

"Are you sure?" she wondered as she balanced the book in one hand, her quill in the other. He shrugged and mumbled, "How else will I remember you?"

* * *

Severus closed his eyes and tried to push the thought of Faith out of his mind, but he just couldn't do it. She was every where all at once, her smile, her voice, her smell. Opening his desk drawer, Severus reached in and pulled out his worn down copy of History Lies. He read it so many times he could practically recite it word for word. He flipped to the back of the book. Scrawled there on the back pages was Faith's note to him from so many years ago:

_Severus,_

_Classes sucked, but tutoring was certainly interesting. And Don't let what Sirius and James said get to you. Just remember Karma. _

_Meeting you has been one of the more enjoyable moments of my life. You're a riddle trapped inside a 17 year olds body. I love talking to you. A smile creeps on my face every time I think of the good times we had at Hogwarts. _

_I sincerely hope we don't lose touch and continue to be friends long after Hogwarts is over. I would hate to think we couldn't be friends once we get out into the 'real' world. I hope our paths cross more often. _

_Love,_

_Faith_

Severus rose from his chair and went to find Faith, determined to tell her how he felt.

* * *

"Fashionably late as usual!" A booming voice, which Severus recognized as Sirius's hollered. All the seventh years waited outside the Great Hall in lines according to house. Inside the Great Hall their families waited for them to enter and begin the ceremony.

"You know me. Catch!" Faith's voice echoed off the halls. She was trampling down the stairs, and threw her black graduation robes over the railing. Sirius caught it and Faith continued down the stairs, holding tightlythe red and gold Gryffindor Ribbon that was to go up and around her neck in one hand and her shoes in the other.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Severus could feel his heart jump into his throat. He was already extremely nervous about telling her how he felt, but the way she looked made his nerves hit an all time high. Faith's hair was tousled and appeared windswept. Her bangs were hanging beautifully in her eyes. She wore a simple black dress that revealed her long legs and caused several of the boys to stare. As she ran over to Sirius she managed to slip the shoes on.

"You look good," Sirius smiled.

"Shut it," Faith grumbled grabbing the long black robes and hastily pulling them on. She then slipped the Gryffindor Ribbon around her neck just as the doors opened and they were emitted into the Great Hall.

'Now starts the countdown,' Severus thought, his heart slamming so loudly in his chest, he thought he'd have a heart attack.

* * *

Severus walked up to the portrait of the pale women reading. They all looked up at him and then began to whisper. One finally said

"Yes?"

"Is Faith in there?"

"And you are?"

"A friend, is she in there?"

"No,"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes,"

"And?…" Severus asked getting aggrivated.

"Packing,"

"Packing?"

"Yes, Packing she's leaving you know," the woman rolled her eyes and the girls in the back only gossiped louder.

"She's not leaving till the end of the year,"

"Well, for someone that's her friend you are awfully ill informed. She is packing now, she plans on leaving as soon as possible,"

* * *

"And now, I present to you, the graduating class of '77," Dumbeldore's voice boomed. The entire class stood up and cheered, as did the parents. Within minutes the students began to scatter, running to parents or their friends. Severus jumped to his feet and immediately began to scan the area for Faith. Finally, he spotted her. She stood with Lily as a man—who Severus assumed to be Faith's father—snapped a picture. As soon as the picture was done, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all jumped in, the camera flashed again. Faith's father then handed the camera to Faith, gave her a single white rose, kissed her forehead and muttered something to her before walking over to join some other parents.

Then something happened that made Severus scowl. As Faith and Lily were talking, Sirius grabbed Faith by the hand, twirled her around and wrapped her into a tight bear hug. She returned the hug, over her shoulder, Sirius's eyes met Severus. Sirius flashed a toothy grin and narrowed his eyes at him.

* * *

Severus forced the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom open. He raced across the classroom, bumping into a desk as he moved. He entered the office at lightening fast speed. The entire room looked like a tornado had hit. Paper and books were strewn everywhere. Faith sat at her desk, her forehead on the edge of it. She looked up and immediately stood.

"What do you want?"

"I-I…" Severus stammered losing his nerve and voice, "I…heard you're leaving…now,"

"Yes," she replied nodding and turning away from him.

"But…" Severus said finding it hard to find the right words, "I found a reason for you to stay,"

"Oh?…" she turned back to him.

"Yes," Severus muttered taking a step towards her. "You can't leave because…because…" '_Just say it! You love her! Why is this so hard!_'

"You can't leave because…your students love you. What would they do without you?" '_AHHHHHHHHHH! No! Wrong answer!_'

"I think they are use to teachers leaving after a year," smirked Faith turning back around and looking out at the reason. Severus hit his forehead and beat himself up over being so stupid. He stood there staring at her back for a minute, debating what to do next. He marched up to her, grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him.

Severus grabbed Faith by the shoulders gently. He stared directly into her eyes and admitted

"Faith…I love you. I've always loved you. When you were tutoring me in Charms, whenever we fought, when you became a deatheater. I never told you before because I'm a coward. A damn coward. But I love you. Always. I always will love you." He then brought her forward and their lips brushed against each other. He paused, unsure of what to do.

* * *

"Hey," smiled Faith, grabbing Severus by the shoulder and spinning him around to look at her.

"Hi," he said softly playing with the end of his Slytherin Ribbon. He looked down at the ground, Faith peeked her head underneath his and stared up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Liar,"

"Faith!" Lily, James, and Sirius all shouted. She spun around and motioned for them to go on without her.

"Since when did you become so chummy with Sirius?" Severus hissed.

"Forgive and Forget right? Today is supposed to be a fun, happy day. Not one for grudges,"

"Right,"

"Cheer up," she smiled brightly and touched his chin. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a tight hug. It took him slightly off guard but he returned the hug. As she slowly pulled back their gaze caught and held. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. He then let go. She looked at him, smiled and simply said, "Bye Severus,"

"Bye Faith," he muttered, his courage leaving him to wallow in his own stupidity for not telling her how he felt.

* * *

He kissed her.

Severus still held Faith by the shoulders as he kissed her. When he broke it off he searched her eyes for an answer. Her eyes were downcast and she didn't speak. When she looked up at him there were tears welling in her eyes.

"Severus we can't." Faith whispered shaking her head. Her voice cracked in several places. Every part of Severus went numb at that instant. At first what she had said didn't register with him…and then finally it did.

"But why! Why can't we?" he shouted in surprise. She just bit her lip and looked down. Severus could feel his heart drop into his stomach. His entire body went cold and rigid. Finally he regained his senses, he let go of her and slowly backed away. He felt as if all the breath had been stolen from his body. The room was suffocating him. It was her. Her presence. Severus stormed out of the room. With every step he took away from her his heart was breaking and tearing itself. He was still finding it hard to breathe and his mouth was going dry, his throat getting a large lump in it.

"How can she not…AGGGHHH! I'm such an arse." Severus yelled at himself as he entered his classroom. As he stormed to his desk, he picked up a glass vial and threw it at the wall. It smashed into a thousand pieces. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. Anger welled up inside of her. Anger at himself. His blood quickly began to boil and his heart continued to tear itself up.

A noise caused him to look up. The door slowly opened and in walked Faith. Severus stood up shocked to see her. Hadn't she caused him enough pain? Did she have to come in and help rub salt on the wound? She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. She held his gaze for a minute at least. Severus searched her eyes for a reason for her to be here. He went to speak but stopped when she looked like she was going to speak. Faith didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms smoothed down her arms and went around her waist as she deepened the kiss.

"I love you. So very much," she breathed.

_**The End**_

**_"I hope life treats you kind,  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish to you joy and happiness  
But above all this, I wish you love"_**

**Whitney Houston, I will always love you.**

(A/N: Maybe its the end and maybe its not. I havent quite decided. Thanks for all the fabulous reviews.


End file.
